A Rockstar's Life
by meandedward4ever23
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's and Hales, along with Jacob, are in a band. Edward is in love with Bella but she has a chrush on Jacob. Also Bella goes through some divaness in later chapters. Find out what it's like to be a rockstar.
1. Chapter 1

A Rockstar's Life

BPOV

"Okay guys lets just start." We were all in my garage waiting for Jacob to come so we can start band practice. Edward on keyboard, Emmet on drums, Jasper on bass, Alice and Rosalie as backup singers, Jacob on guitar and I was the lead singer and song writer.

"You know, I'm getting tired of Jacob always being late." Emmet said.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"Guys come on give him some credit. He just…well, he just forgets sometimes…when practice starts." I said trying to save him from being kicked off the band…again.

"Come on Bella! All he does is try to boss us around! And then he leaves after practice is over and goes to a bar and shows up the next day with a hangover!" Jasper yelled.

Just as I was about to say something, Jacob came running in. I gave out a sigh of relief cause I had absolutely nothing to say to save him this time.

"Glad you could join us." Edward said.

"Yeah, I was just about to start a vote to have you off the band." Emmet said, glaring at Jacob. I glared at Emmet, mentally telling him to shut up. He got the message cause he slumped in his seat with a humph.

"Anyways as I was going to say." Jacob said. "The reason I was late was because…"

"You woke to a terrible hangover! No! You got a girl pregnant!" Emmet said with a smile spreading on his face. I started felling jealous at the idea of Jacob getting a girl pregnant.

"No. I was going to say that I got us gig at the House of Blues!" Jacob said, excitement spreading all over his face.

"Oh my god Jacob you are soo not off the band! Why were you going to start a vote to take him off the band Jasper?" Emmet asked. Jasper looked at him confused, and then threw a pencil at his head.

"Jacob you're the best! I can't wait to sing in front of an audience…" I started to feel dizzy.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward, my best friend, asked. Panic all over his face.

"Your face is like, ghost pale." Rosalie said.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just nervous about the whole thousands of people watching me that's all. Oh, and tripping, or throwing up from the nervousness, or my voice might crack, or worse! I might forget the song!" I started hyperventilating.

"Bella calm down! You'll be fine I can feel it! Everyone will love you!" my pixie friend Alice said. "I can't wait to do your hair and makeup!" she screeched.

"Oh joy." I said. The one thing I hated more than anything was when Alice did Bella Barbie on me. Then I looked over at Jacob and my heart started beating like crazy. Then I remembered the song I wrote the other night.

"I actually have a song I want to sing at the concert." I said taking out the printed lyrics and handing them to Alice and Rose. Then taking out the printed sheet music and handing them to the guys.

"Okay, lets get started then!" Emmet said in his booming voice. And with that, practice for the concert began.

**An: Thank you for reading this! Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

"Alice! That's enough! We're going to be late!" I practically screamed at her. "Okay okay. Just a little bit more mascara……there! Perfect!" I looked in the mirror and saw a rockstar god! I had long, perfect straight hair, perfect bangs (I remember spending hours trying to get them to be perfect but they never would), a black and white peace thee shirt on, blue skinny jeans, black vans, and perfect makeup. I looked great!

"Wow Alice. You've done it again." I said. I turned around to see that Alice was beaming.

"I know! You look awesome! Let's go!" Alice was bouncing at the edge of my bed.

"Wait Alice!" I yelled as she was pulling me out of the door. I wiggled out of her grasp on my wrist and turned toward my bedside table.

"What could you possibly need?! You look perfect!" she said sounding annoyed. "If I do say so myself." she added with a smug grin.

"I forgot my necklace your brother gave me for my birthday." I said while putting it on around my neck.

"Oh right. The necklace that you can't seem to go anywhere without since he gave it to you." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Okay, we can go now."

"Finally!" she said like I've been having her wait for hours, more like the other way around.

I grabbed my keys, said bye to Phil and my mom, and was out the door and in my black Mustang that I got for my sixteenth birthday in less than 2 minutes. Right as Alice closed her door, she turned around looking like she wanted to ask me something important but for some reason she just wouldn't say it.

"You might as well say what you want to say, I know it's eating you alive." I said while staring out at the road.

"Are you sure you you're not in love with my brother?!" she asked, practically yelled at me.

"Alice, I've been your brother's best friend for years. Since we were born practically. I think I would have figured it out by now that I would be in love with your brother." I said to her.

"No you wouldn't." she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alice! I'M. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOUR. BROTHER!" I yelled.

"Yes you are! You're just too stubborn and blind to notice!" she yelled right back at me.

I glared at her and she glared back. Then she continued on her rant.

"I mean come on! You can't even take off that necklace he gave you unless you have to go to sleep or take a shower!" she yelled at me.

"That's not true!" I yelled back. Getting even angrier.

"Oh that's bullshit Bella! You and I know for a fact that you haven't taken it off since your birthday! Don't give me that crap!" she yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you! What made you act like this? You never brought this up before!" I yelled.

"I want you to open your eyes and stop chasing the wrong guy! Jacob isn't worth it!" she yelled.

"How do you know I like Jacob huh?" I said, getting nervous.

"Oh come on! We're not stupid! When we first practiced the song you wrote for him we knew! All of us! Rosalie had to hit Emmet about ten times from laughing at you for being so obvious!" she yelled.

"Okay so you know that I like Jacob, so what!" I yelled back. A blush coming to my cheeks for the embarrassment of them knowing, mostly embarrassed that JACOB knows!

"So get over your stupid crush! _Edward _is the one you want to get with! Edward!!!" she yelled. I was getting really annoyed with her. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Alice we're here. Can we please wait until after that concert to talk about this? I'm already tense enough." I was still annoyed with her but I just wanted to get this over with.

"UGH! Fine, I'll wait. Let's go." she said. I got out, not before throwing a glare her way, and slammed my door shut and grumbled and walked in the back entrance.

"Hey! There you are! Edward said, walking up to me with a smile on his face but then it disappeared once he saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

I looked up at him with tired eyes. (I was suddenly very tired after my long, _chat _I should say, with Alice.) Feeling like a mother that just got done with chasing a five year old around the house all day.

"Promise me. Promise me! That you'll never leave me alone with Alice _again!_" I said.

He chuckled and said, "I promise."

**EPOV (ten minutes later)**

Bella was pacing back and forth looking like a nervous wreck.

"Calm down Bella! You'll be fine!" I said grabbing her shoulders and making her look me in the eyes. Right as our eyes locked, she relaxed._ "Okay let's give a warm welcome to…Destroyed Paradise!!!" _the host said into the mike.

"Okay. I can do this." Bella said. But then she took one step toward the stage, saw the big audience, and turned around saying, "I can't do this." I grabbed onto her before she could make her escape.

"Yes you can. Now go out there and rock their socks off!" I said and I smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back and we all walked on the stage and Bella walked up to the mike.

"Umm, hey guys. I hope you like this song I wrote, enjoy!" Bella said into the mike. Then she pointed to all of us to begin the song then she started to sing:

**(an: I know this is a Hannah Montana song but it started the whole story! Don't worry I hate her as much as you do, and all the songs won't be hers!)**

**Smooth talking**

**So rocking**

**He's got everything that a girl's wanting**

**Guitar cutie**

**When he plays it's grooving**

**And I gotta keep myself from doing something stupid**

**I think I'm really falling for his smile**

**Get butterflies when he says my name**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I want to get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe, something telling me**

**Telling me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one (6x)**

Bella is so beautiful. She's really comfortable during this song and on stage.

**He's lighting**

**Sparks are flying**

**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind**

**And I'm going crazy**

**About him lately**

**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**

**He really blows me away**

Bella is so cute. She still has a faint pink on her cheeks. I don't know how long I've been staring at her, but it's only because…well because I'm in love with her. I've actually been In love with her but was to coward to tell her. But maybe I'll tell her after the concert!

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I want to get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe, something telling me**

**Telling me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one (6x)**

**He's got a way of making me feel**

**Like everything I do is**

**Perfectly fine the stars are aligned**

**When I'm with him**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I want to get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe, something telling me**

**Telling me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one (6x)**

"Thanks for hearing us tonight! Goodnight Los Angeles!" Bella said and we ran off the stage. The manager told us that he would like us to be regulars at the House of Blues. After a round of cheers and congrats, I went to get something to eat and drink. Once I was full of energy and my butterflies in my stomach went away, I went to look for Bella and tell her my feelings.

"Hey, where's Bella?" I asked Alice.

"I saw her go into that dressing room." she said.

"Thanks." I said then I walked over to the room opened the door and my heart dropped at what I saw. Bella was making out with Jacob! I was so upset, I silently closed the door then grabbed my car keys and left without another word.

**an: Thanks for reading this! I hope your enjoying my story. I know I love it!:) Thanks again! Please please please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Bella! Wake up honey, your going to be late for school!" Renee yelled from down stairs.

"I'm almost down!" I yelled back. I smiled at my reflection. Not only did the manager of the House of Blues say that he wanted us to be regulars there, but Jacob asked me out! I quickly grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I looked every where for Jacob but couldn't find him so I went to my locker to get my stuff for first period. I saw Edward by his locker (which was right next to mine) and remembered that he left before he could hear the news about me and Jacob.

"Edward, you'll never guess what happened last night!" I said once I got to my locker. He looked up at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing. You were saying" he said.

"Oh, well guess what! Jacob asked me out on a date!" I exclaimed excitedly. I was so excited that I might even let Alice play Bella Barbie on me.

"Really? I'm so happy for you." he said but the way his face looked I highly doubted that. I didn't like it when he was sad. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey there cutie." a voice all too recognizable said. I relaxed and leaned into Jacob's arms.

"Hey yourself." I said while whirling around and throwing my arms around Jacob's neck while leaning in to press my lips to his. It was supposed to be a gentle kiss but it slowly increased into a make out scene. I don't know how long we were like this but I didn't care. We kept kissing until I heard some one clear their throat. I pulled away and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." I said to Edward and apparently Alice.

"There's no need to apologize Bells." Jacob explained while a smile was spreading on his face. Then Alice started laughing like crazy.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked causing me to blush a deeper red.

"It's funny that you're easily embarrassed." Alice said once that she was finished with calming down.

"And also that it was completely disgusting seeing you making out with Jacob." she added while wrinkling her nose like she smelt something funny.

I blushed even deeper when she added that last statement. Jacob laughed out loud then I shoved his arms off from around my waist.

"Awe come on baby! You're just really funny when you blush. And Alice is right with saying that you're easily embarrassed." he said.

"Thank you!" Alice said.

"Well could you guys at least wait till I'm out of hearing range the next time okay?" I said. Crossing my arms to show I mean business.

"Fine." Alice and Jacob said in unison.

"Good." I said, smiling at them both.

"Eh-hem" Edward said. "We have to get to class." he added with an edge to his tone. To be honest, I totally forgot that he was there cause he wasn't even talking. I looked at him confused but he just shrugged and started to walk off.

"Edward! Wait!" I yelled after him.

"Don't worry about Edward. He's just cranky cause he skipped breakfast this morning." Alice said. The bell rang at this time so I quickly grabbed my English book and pecked Jacob on the lips before running off to class (which I had with Alice and Edward. I have no classes with Jacob this year. ~sigh~). I quickly grabbed the seat next to Edward (there was no way I wasn't going to not talk to Edward about what happened) and tore off a piece of paper and started writing:

_What was wrong with you earlier?_

Then I watched as Edward wrote his message:

_Nothing. Stay out of this Bella!_

_Come on tell me!_

_No Bella! Let it go!_

I was filled with so much anger at this point. _Calm down Bella._ I kept telling myself. I was going to write back when Mr. Smith called for the class' attention. But I had enough time to say one thing to Edward.

"Fine. But we're talking about this later. And don't think I won't forget!" I whispered to him.

Edward just rolled his eyes and whispered, "Fine. Whatever Bella."

**an: Okay I know this is really short, it was three pages long in microsoft word. I'm trying to make my chapters long, really I am believe me! It's just really hard! Just hang in there I'll do my best. Thanks! ;) Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was pissed off. I was at my locker after school releasing my anger at Edward by throwing my books in my locker. I tried to talk to Edward all day but he would just walk a way. Then I saw him at his locker like 5 minutes ago and I was going to try to talk to him _again,_ but when he saw me walking towards him, he just slammed his locker and walked off to his car.

"I HATE him!" I yelled.

"What did I do?" I jumped when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Your not the one I'm mad at." I said while narrowing my eyes at where Edward left.

"Oh come on baby. Are you really mad at Edward for not talking to you? Just let him blow off some steam. He'll get over it." Jacob said while rolling his eyes.

"No I can't just let it go like that Jacob!" I said.

"Fine. How bout we go out to get something to eat so Edward won't be that mad when you go talk to him kay?" Jacob asked, trying to distract me. It worked.

"Okay." I said. We were almost out the door to his car when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, forgetting to check the caller id.

"Bella! You better come over to my house right now. My brother is acting weird. And you need to talk some sense into him!" Alice yelled in the phone.

"Hi Alice. And why do I have to talk to your idiot of a brother." I said the anger slowly coming back to me.

"Cause you're his best friend and you just have to. And don't make me hunt you down and drag you by your hair." Alice threatened.

"Fine Alice, I'll be over there in 5 minutes." I said.

"Good. Bye Bella!" Alice said. Then I hung up my new i-phone.

"Sorry Jacob I have to go. Alice wants me over there like right now." I said feeling guilty about leaving him.

"Awe baby don't leave me. I'll be lonely without you." he fake whined.

"Whatever Jake." I giggled. "You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't." he said.

"Bye Jake." I said, turning for my car.

"Wait!" he said then he grabbed me and kissed me for the longest time. Not that I minded.

"Bye." he whispered.

I turned around and got in my car with a goofy grin on my face. Kissing Jacob was great. But I always thought it would be more than that but oh well. I guess not everything can be perfect.

Less than 5 minutes later I was knocking on the Cullen's door. Alice opened the door and pulled me inside.

"I'm here, now tell me why exactly do I have to talk to your brother?" I asked.

"Just go up there and talk to him." Alice said, pointing towards the stairs.

"Fine. I'm going." I said, climbing the stairs to his bedroom door. I knocked on his door and heard him say, "Come in." When he said it he sounded really upset. I opened the door and walked in.

"Edward?" I said. He turned around and when he saw me, he was very angry.

"Get out." he said, turning his back to me.

"God Edward what the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him. "First, when I arrive at school you're moping around, then I come here to talk to you about it and you're suddenly angry at me. What's with that?!" I asked.

"Jacob, that's my problem!" he yelled back.

"Jacob? What does Jacob have to do with this?! He didn't do anything to you!" I yelled at him. I was even more angry with him now that he was blaming Jake.

"Yes he did!" he yelled, jumping up and standing in front of me.

"What? What could he have possibly done to you? Tell me!" I yelled.

"He took something from me." he yelled.

"Well, what did he take?!" I asked

"He took y-" he stopped mid sentence.

"What did he take? Tell me!" I yelled.

"I-I can't tell you." he said looking down at the floor. That just made me more angry.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?!" I yelled, but with a little more volume.

"Because." he said still looking at the floor.

"Because why Edward?!" I yelled increasing my volume.

"Because I just can't okay!" he yelled. I looked up at the ceiling and shook my head.

"Is everything okay in there?" Esme asked.

"Everything's fine. I was just about to leave. I said back.

"Okay." she said, sounding a little bit worried.

"You still have time to tell me." I said to Edward. All he did was stare at the floor.

"Fine! Don't tell me! Don't call me or text me or email me at all Edward! Don't even talk to me at school! I'm done being your friend. You pissed me off for the last time!" I grabbed the microphone necklace that he gave me for my sixteenth birthday and threw it to the floor at his feet. "Here keep this! I don't need anything from a stupid, immature jerk!" I yelled. I turned around and slammed the door behind me. I paused after I slammed the door almost turning around to apologize. This was our first big fight. Then I remembered that he was blaming Jacob for all of this. As I was running down the stairs I was wiping the tears that kept coming.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"How bout you go ask your stupid brother!" I yelled running for the door.

"Bella wait!" Alice yelled after me. But I just slammed the door and ran for my car and sped off. I was already sobbing by the time I got in my car. I didn't know were I was heading but I didn't care. I suddenly found myself in front of Jake's house sobbing like crazy. Jake must have seen my car cause he opened my car door and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella what's wrong? What did he do to you?" Jake asked. I didn't say anything I just sobbed into his chest.

EPOV

I was sitting on my bed looking at the necklace she threw at me. It had _"Izzy" _engraved on it, my favorite nickname for her. She pretends she hates it but I know she secretly likes it. I remembered when I gave it to her on her birthday. She smiled and put it on. Since then she never took it off, till today. "Ugh!" I threw it across the room, landing by a pile of CD's.

"Edward!" Alice yelled while pounding on my door.

"It's open." I said to her. Alice came storming in, walking till she was right in front of me. I thought she was going to say something to me, but instead, she slapped me, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled at her.

"That was for making my best friend cry. And for letting her get away without letting her know how you feel about her!" Alice yelled.

"I can't just tell her!" I yelled back.

"Yes you can! As a matter of fact, you better call her right now and tell her before its too late!" Alice yelled, while grabbing my phone and dialing Bella's number.

"Alice no! Bella doesn't want to talk to me anyways." I said, while taking my phone away from her.

"You know I have my own phone right." she said while pulling it out of her pocket.

"Alice not now. Let her calm down kay?" I asked.

"Ugh, fine. I'll give her a few days to calm down." Alice grumbled.

"Good." I said chuckling at my sister's face. "Now could you please get out of my room?" I asked.

"Kay." she said and then she left my room. Once she left I was deep in thought. _Would I ever tell Bella that I'm in love with her? If I do tell her, will she feel the same way?_ These questions where very important to me and I needed to know the answers. But I what I really needed to know was, _How would I tell her?_

**an: Okay this is absolutely my favorite chapter to write so far. And don't think, **_**Wow you like it when they fight?**_** No that's not it. It was the most dramatic chapter's I wrote. Hope you like it! ;) Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

It's been two weeks since Bella and I had our first fight. It was a Saturday and I was at the park trying to clear my mind. _Beep Beep._ My phone got a text message.

From: Alice

Where r u?

To: Alice

Park. Y?

From: Alice

Come home. I got Bella here…

To: Alice

So. She won't talk 2 me.

From: Alice

Just get here! :(

To: Alice

FINE!

From: Alice

Thx! I luv u!

To: Alice

Yea Yea. :l

I got home to hearing Alice yelling at Bella.

"You better talk to him or else I'll do Bella Barbie on you for like the rest of the high school, maybe longer!" she yelled. I chuckled at my sister's way of threatening.

"Alice, let Bella go home. She doesn't want to talk to me." I said. I was half annoyed at Alice for doing this and half glad that she did, but I knew Bella was still mad at me.

"No! She's talking to you whether she wants to or not!" she yelled at me.

"Alice we need to talk." I said grabbing her arm.

"Okay. Come on Bella. Follow me and Edward." she said turning to Bella.

"ALONE." I said, starring her in the eyes.

She sighed, "Fine." I pulled her into the kitchen and turned to talk to her.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Helping you and Bella get together." she responded in a duh tone.

"Well stop it. If Bella wanted to get with me, she would." I said to her.

"Oh come on Edward, you've been in love with her since 7th grade! We're now juniors in high school! You have to tell her soon!" she said back. **(an: Alice skipped a grade for how smart she was. Edward, Bella, and Rosalie are 17, Emmet and Jasper are 18 and are seniors. Alice is 16.)**

I just rolled my eyes. "She has a boyfriend remember. Jacob. You remember him right?" I told her.

"You can't just let her be with Jacob! You and I both know that he isn't the right guy for her. We know that he'll just get what he wants from her and then he'll dump her and move on to the next girl."

I growled as this fact came to my mind. I knew it was true and I didn't like it. I loved her too much for her to get hurt.

I looked down at the floor and said, "I know, but she's too blind to see that he's not right for her and I am. She just doesn't see that she loves me too, as more then a friend." I said, looking down at the floor.

"You see! The only person that doesn't know that she's in love with you is her herself." Alice said.

"Hey guys are you done talking?" Bella asked, poking her head in the kitchen door.

"Yeah. Alice take her home." I said to Alice.

"What!" Alice screeched.

"No. I want to talk to you Edward." Bella said.

"Okay." I said. Bella looked over to my shoulder at Alice.

"Alice…" she said to her.

"Nuh Uh. I'm not leaving. I want to hear this conversation." she said.

"Alice! Leave. Now!" I yelled pointing towards the door.

"No! I'm not leaving this room." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot. She can be such a 5 year old at times. I don't know how Jasper does it.

"Fine. Come on Bella." I grabbed her arm and ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut and locked it so Alice can stay out.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

She sighed, "You know what."

"So…" I said.

"You're not going to tell me about the Jacob taking something away from you huh?" she asked.

"Sorry no." I said.

"Okay then, let's just forget about it cause I really missed my best friend." she said giving me a smile.

"I missed you too." I said to her, opening my arms for her to give me a hug. A huge smile crept on her face, brightening it instantly, and ran into my arms. I squeezed her tightly against my chest. She felt right here, like she belongs here and not in that vile Jacob Black's arms, but she'll never know that. She then looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers, my legs started to wobble, but I made them stiff before she noticed. _Why does your eyes affect me like that? _I thought. But they're so deep I get lost. I started to lean in to just touch my lips to hers. _Stop it Edward!!! _I looked at her, smiled at her, and let her go.

"Hey!!!" she shouted at me and then glared at me.

"What???" I asked.

She gave me the most innocent eyes and said, "I wasn't done hugging you." she said with the softest voice. I rolled my eyes and opened my arms for her to come and hug me again. We were hugging for a while that when her cell phone rang, we both jumped.

"Hello?" she asked. While she was talking, I just stood there watching her beauty, "Okay," she said, "I'll pick him up and we'll be there in ten minutes. Bye. Love you too Mom."

"You have to go already?" I asked.

"I know I'm so sorry but I have to meet my parents with Jacob at the restaurant right now. But tomorrow I'm all yours. Promise." she said.

"Okay, I'll text you later?" I asked.

"It's a date" she said walking out the door. When she closed the door I realized that I will have to tell her that I'm in love with her and soon, cause I can't go without a second without seeing her face. And I think I know how…

**an: Cliffy! Sorry Bella (my friend Breana from my school who I call Bella cause she's so clumsy hehe, I hope your reading!) but you'll have to wait till next week to see that next chapter. Baw hahaha!!! please read and review! Thanks for reading!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**BPOV**

I was at school a few weeks after Edward and I made up, when I saw Jacob coming over towards me.

"Bella! Hey babe." he said. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Hey." I said back. He was leaning in so I just stretched on my tip toes and kissed him. When I opened my eyes though, I saw green ones staring at me. _Wait a minute. Jacob has brown eyes, the only person I know who has beautiful, emerald green eyes like that is….._

"Hey Bella, Jacob." Edward said walking up to us.

"Edward…." I whispered, finishing my unfinished thought. I turned to see that Jacob's eyes where once again brown, which I was relived to see. _What made me see Edward's green eyes on Jacob's face? _I was suddenly scared, _what does _that _mean….. _I was frozen in shock.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked. I turned to see him reaching out to me with worry.

"I'm fine." I said to him. "Excuse me." I started to quickly walk down the hallway whipping out my iPhone and dialing Alice's number. _I'm going to regret this…._I thought as I started to call Alice.

"I'm already here what's wrong." I turned around to see Alice standing right behind me.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that you scared me!"

"Sorry, but just ten minutes ago I had this feeling like you needed me and here I am."

"Come with me." I grabbed her and ran her into the girls bathroom and locked it (this one locks from the inside conveniently)

"What did Jacob do? Did he cheat on you? Did he stand you up? Did he _rape _you? He got you pregnant! Bella I can't believe you did this! And with Jacob! Okay, well abortion is out of the picture. I can probably find a few adoption agencies and my dad could do all your ultrasounds or….."

"Alice no we haven't even had sex yet! God! And what's wrong with an abortion? And maybe I'd want to keep the baby. And what's wrong with me having sex with Jacob let alone have a baby with him?"

"Well…."

"Wait! Never mind, that's not the reason why I brought you in here. It's about Edward."

"Edward got you pregnant?"

"NO! I told you that I haven't even had sex yet!"

"You said you haven't had sex with Jacob yet."

"Alice! I'm still a virgin! Gosh! This has completely gone a whole different direction. When I was kissing Jacob this morning, I opened my eyes and saw Edward's green eyes staring back at me!"

"Oh that's bad."

"I know! What does it mean?"

"I don't know. _I've _never been in love with my best friend."

"Ugh Alice don't start this again!"

"I'm only saying it because it's true."

"I swear, if you mention me being in love with Edward one more time, I'm going to make sure all your credit cards are canceled and you wouldn't be able to get another one ever again,"

"Bella, that's not fair you know I can't live without them!"

"Promise you won't say anything more?"

(Silence from Alice)

"Alice….."

"Ugh fine,"

"Thank you Alice. You're my best friend in the whole wide world."

"Yeah yeah, what ever. You're my best friend too."

"Love you Alice."

"Love you too."

"Quit grumbling and let's get to class."

"Fine. Why are you always in such a hurry to get to class?"

"Because the faster I get there. The faster the time flies."

"I don't believe that."

"I d-Oh my gosh!" I just opened the door to our first class and I can't believe my eyes.

"What?" I pointed and then I heard a gasp come from Alice.

"Oh my gosh that BITCH!"

**AN: hehehe. I love cliffies! I'll hope to update soon! Please read and review, they make me write faster. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**an: Hey guys! I hope you guys haven't gone crazy trying to find out what happened in the last chapter. Haha. Don't worry, your wait is finally over!!! Yay! Okay, enough with my yammering, on with **_**A ROCKSTAR'S LIFE. **_

**Chapter 7-BPOV**

"I'm going to _kill _her! No, I'm going to kill HIM!!" Alice was enraged with the sight in front of us, but all I was focused on was to keep my tears from falling and not have anyone see them falling.

"Bella…" Jacob said, pulling away from Jessica, which was the girl he was playing an intense game of tongue hockey with, "I can explain, I…" but that was all he said cause Jessica interrupted him.

"No need to explain to that ugly freak." she said turning to Jacob and batting her lashes trying to look sexy, but failing. Then she turned to me saying, "Honey, he's over you so you have to move on." then she placed her hand on my shoulder giving me a sympathetic look, but also giving me a smug smile, like she's trying to say, 'I won!'.

"D-don't t-touch me." I stammered, shrugging off her hand from my shoulder, I was also starting to fell sick. I turned away, ready to escape this cruel world that I lived in.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked, finally turning away from shooting daggers at Jacob, not that I minded at the moment.

"I need to get away from here." luckily the teacher was in a meeting and wasn't here at the time.

"Not until I give Jacob a piece of my mind."

"Alice.."

"Don't start with me Bella." she said to me then turning to face Jacob, "Now you listen to me you little prick! Bella is MY best friend and also like a sister to me and if you mess with my sister then you mess with me. You got that bastard?"

"Excuse me? What did you call my Jake?" Jessica asked.

"Oh don't get me started with you you little whore! You were always jealous of Bella and the fact that she had a boyfriend and you didn't just made you more enraged. I can't believe I even thought you cute looking. I can now tell your just a plastic surgery, boyfriend stealing, slutty bitch!"

"Oh my god, Jakey did you hear what that freak just called me?" Jessica asked, running to Jacob and jumping on his lap, burying her head in his chest.

"Yeah I did, now get off of me and I told you a thousand times, DON'T CALL ME JAKEY!" he shouted at her while throwing her on the ground.

"B-b-but you always liked it when I called you Jakey."

"That's only when we're making out in the parking lot and away from my friends and Bella. Shit." he added looking at my shocked face. That's why he was always late to get to me after school…

"Err, let me at em! Just a few swings, that's all it takes. Get over her you bastard!" Alice shouted, while Garret grabbed her, holding her back. "Let go of me! He deserves to die!" she added, thrashing around, kicking and swinging her arms every where just to get free.

"Alice stop it! Calm down!" I said, trying to stop her thrashing.

"I will not that dirty bastard will not go around breathing, not if I'm here!" then turning to Garret, "Let go of me! His time is up! I'll make sure there is no evidence to the murder as long as YOU and your big mouth doesn't say anything!"

"What makes you think I was going to say something?" Garret asked, fear in his eyes from Alice's threats.

"Garret you have the biggest mouth in this school besides Jessica and her crew of bitches! If you do say something, I'll make sure that'll be the last thing you'll EVER say! Now are you gonna let me go?" she asked. Garret's eyes widened and he released Alice from his grasp.

"Thank you very much. Now, keep your mouth shut!" she said, patting Garret's cheek and turning to Jacob.

"Alice don't start with me." Jacob said.

"Don't tell me what I can't and can do you jerk!" she said. Then Jacob slapped her hard across the cheek. "Ow!" she spit through her teeth.

"Oh my gosh, Alice are you okay?! Jacob how could you! We're through, as if you haven't figured that out yet." I said the tears brimming over my eyes.

"Bella, baby listen to me…"

"No! I'm done listening to you! You can have your slut Jessica, cause she's all you've got for now on!"

I ran from the classroom crying my eyes out. I could barely see when all of the sudden I bumped into someone.

"Bella? Why are you crying?" Edward asked, worry written all over his face.

"Ed-Edward….?" then I clung to him, sobbing into his chest. I never was so happy to see him in my entire life.

"Bella what happened?"

"Wait, why aren't you in class?" I asked, he was never out of class.

"That's not important, tell what's wrong."

"Just take me home, please." I said sobbing into his chest more.

"Come on, we'll take my car."

"No, take my car, it's just outside if the front parking lot."

"Okay let's go."

We got to my car pretty quickly, Edward insisted on driving. I didn't mind, I could barely see out of my eyes anyways. I started to fidget with the compartment in the car, opening and closing it over and over again. When I opened it a fifth time a picture of me and Jacob fell out. We were smiling at an amusement park on our third date. We were so in love…..correction, I was so in love. The tears started to brim over again.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Jacob…." then I started to sob. Just the mention of his name had me going in tears.

"What about him?"

"He-he……."

"What?!"

"He cheated on me! With Jessica! All the times he said he loved me, they were all lies!" I sobbed.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." he had turned into a parking lot at the beach. "Let's go for a walk and we can talk about it."

"Okay…" I opened the door and got out and started walking down the beach. Edward was beside me in two seconds. We walked in silence, but Edward kept looking at me warily, probably waiting for the waterworks to start again. I found a spot that no one was around and sat down. No one was here anyways since school was going on. I looked up at Edward and patted the spot of sand next to me, he stood for a few seconds then sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I probably should, it would probably help me feel better.

**EPOV**

Bella sighed then looked at the water. I could still see the hurt in her eyes and I wanted to murder Jacob Black, but I had to help Bella first. That bastard could wait.

"Bella please tell me what happened without crying." I told her while rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

"Well I was walking with Alice to our first class, then I opened the door and saw Jacob making out with Jessica at his desk. Then Alice said that she was going to kill him which made him look at me then he pulled away from Jessica trying to explain, then Jessica called me a ugly freak and told me to move on then Alice started to yell at Jacob and Jessica and I tried to stop her but then Jacob told not to mess with him. Then Alice said to him to not tell her what she can and can't do. Then Jacob slapped her…."

"He did what to my sister! God he is so lucky that I'm not there right now because he'd be so dead!" If I wasn't going to kill him before, I am now.

"Edward calm down. I already yelled at him about it."

"What happened after that then?"

"Then I told him that we we're over and then I ran out of the classroom crying, then I bumped into you."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you." Not that I didn't know that. Then I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Edward. You were always good to me. You know, when are you ever going to get a girlfriend? You're always by yourself unless you're hanging out with me and the rest of us. Why haven't you found anyone yet?"

"Well I have found someone but she doesn't like me back." I said looking at the ground, I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"What!? This girl must me crazy and stupid for not finding you attractive!" She yelled, jumping out of my arms to stand in front of me and crossed her arms. "Why haven't you tried harder to make her like you Edward?"

"I have tried harder but she still doesn't like me." This was getting really uncomfortable.

"Well is she _blind?! _You're gorgeous! Your messy bronze hair makes you super sexy, along with being a gentleman! And you're really sweet and caring and…has she seen your eyes! I swear I get lost in them at least twice a day! Emerald green, gorgeous. They are always sparkling. And the way you dazzle people, you've dazzled me so much that I have to stop to make myself act normal and…" She was pacing back and forth, when she realized what she was saying, she looked down at me and blushed a deep crimson color, beautiful.

"Was that to much to say? I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable but it's the truth. You're absolutely gorgeous. And…"

"Bella it's okay. I'm flattered actually." I patted the spot next to me and she sat down. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, and then she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're really something Edward, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"That's why you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I hope we stay that way." Oh, dang it.

"Me too…"

"So Edward tell me about this girl so I can go and beat some sense into her."

"No it's okay, you don't have to."

"Tell me who she is Edward."

"I can't."

"Why not Edward? Do I know her?"

"More than I do."

"Well how well do I know her?"

"You've known her your whole life."

"I only know Alice and Rose. Who else could it be?"

"You know one more person."

"Who is it? Just tell me Edward I want to know."

"You already know who it is."

"No I don't, Edward tell me!"

"You know who it is, think!"

"Edward tell me, I'm getting mad."

"No, you already know." I was getting really frustrated, how could she be so oblivious?

"Tell me!"

"It's you!!! I like you!" Shit!

**an: Hope you liked it! Please read and review. :)**


	8. Attention

**This is incase you haven't read this message on my profile.**

Hey guys! First off, thank you soo much for reading my story. This story means a lot to me and I'm really glad you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have been writing it. Secondly, I am going to put this story on hold for a while. I realized my story has taken a turn from the plot of the story, but I am thinking of ways to make it go back to the plot. I'm sorry to those readers who have been waiting for a new chapter patiently, I know I don't update as fast as I wish I could and I'm just glad you guys haven't given up on me and my story, I will write when my story will have a new chapter. The good news is that it's summer so it'll give me plenty of time to think of ways to fix my story. Thanks again!


End file.
